Il lupo e l'agnello
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. C'est l'histoire d'un chat, qui se bat au quotidien avec un loup.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Voici la fic promise Raiu-chan, je l'ai même faite en avance par rapport à mes autres projets ! Bonne lecture !**

_Le loup et l'agneau_

Dans la forêt de Namimori, une personne faisait respecter la discipline. C'était un simple chat noir qui pour le moment était perché sur une branche de son arbre préféré.

« Président, nous avons fini de patrouiller dans la zone ! Il n'y avait rien d'habituel.

- Je vois, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

- Mais ?

- Quoi, Kusakabe ?

- Rien ! »

_Récemment, un loup doré vient à la rencontre avec le chat noir. Et à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, le chat noir défie le loup au combat et finit toujours couvert de coupures et de contusions._

_Kusakabe ne s'inquiète pas à propos de ça mais ça se termine par une anxiété inutile._

« Il est en retard aujourd'hui... »

Il fit quelques moulinets avec ses tonfas pour passer le temps et se permis un bâillement d'impatience.

_Parce que ce jour-là, celui qui rendit visite au chat noir..._

« Wa ! Gyaa ! »

Hibari fut instantanément surpris du bruit de chute qu'il avait perçu. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était écrasé au sol depuis la hauteur de l'arbre ?

« Ow... Oww... Ce Reborn... »

_N'était pas le loup._

C'était Dino. Enfin non, il ressemblait plutôt à un mino-Dino qui avait revêtu la forme d'un mouton. Il avait un grand en sourire quand il prononça son prénom.

« Kyoya ! »

Pour le chat, l'ampleur de la situation demeurait inexplicable. Le bébé devait bien savoir ce que cette mascarade signifiait.

« Bébé ! Sors de ta cachette ! J'ai une question ! »

Le gardien de la forêt Reborn apparut dans un éclair de lumière.

« Tu es trop bruyant Hibari ! Qu'y a t-il ? Tu m'ennuie. »

- « Qu'y a t-il ? » C'est ma réplique ! »

Il s'adressa au gardien en regardant le mouton.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci veut-dire ? Il m'a raconté qu'il est venu parce que tu lui as dit de le faire.

- Quoi tu l'a déjà tué ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. Il ne cessait de frapper des trucs ici et là, en tombant sur ses pieds. « J'ai échoué, j'ai échoué » il disait. Il ne voulait pas se taire jusqu'ici. »

_* Et tu n'as pas encore réalisé ? *_

« Ce qu'il a dit est exact. Je suis responsable de ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un herbivore faiblard. De toute façon, je suis occupé avec l'adversaire que tu m'as donné, le loup.

- Si tu parles de Dino, saches qu'il ne viendra plus.

- … Eh ?

- Il était triste que tu ne l'écoutait jamais correctement. N'es-tu pas heureux qu'un rival ennuyeux soit parti ?

- ...

- Ce type est le remplaçant de Dino. Si tu trouves que ce n'est pas un adversaire à ta mesure, tu peux au moins me le dire.

- … Ce minable herbivore, il ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on parle de lui.

- Ah bon, mais ne dis pas ça. De toute façon, Dino ne reviendra pas.

- Mais... Mais il a dit « A plus tard. » »

_* A plus tard, Kyoya *_

« Il l'a dit.

- Si tu es un chat errant alors tu devrais être capable de comprendre Hibari. Les gens ont tendance à mentir. »

Dure révélation pour le chat noir qui se serait bien accommodé de se battre tous les jours avec le loup sans se poser de question. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne les virent passer. Il était d'humeur songeuse et le bébé mouton était encore là.

« Kyoya, rentrons à la maison et allons dormir. »

Le concerné remuait la queue. Signe qui montrait qu'il était préoccupé.

« Kyoya ! La nuit va être encore plus fraiche que d'habitude, nous pourrions attraper froid !

- Ça m'est égal. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi tout seul ? »

Le pauvre mouton eut l'air triste de voir Hibari dans ce état-là.

« De quoi tu n'es pas satisfait ? »

Le chat noir ne répondit rien. On ne pouvait observer que sa mine sombre.

« … Il commence à faire froid, serais-tu fâché si je me colle à toi ? »

Il s'assied donc derrière son dos.

« … Ça donne un peu plus de chaleur, pas vrai ? »

Hibari ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée nostalgique.

_* Je ne vais pas perdre face à la température d'un chat. Ça donne un peu plus de chaleur, pas vrai ? *_

« … Il aurait du me le dire... S'il voulait que je l'écoute, alors il aurait pu me le dire. »

_* Je le sais bien... Kyoya. *_

Le mouton frissonna à cause de la nuit glaciale.

« Kyoya, nous devrions vraiment rentrer.

- … pas là.

- Hm ?

- Si je ne suis pas là, même s'il vient, il ne sera pas capable de me trouver, cette mauviette de loup. »

Le mini-Dino fut très étonné de ces paroles.

« Sûrement... il ne sera pas capable de pister... mon odeur... »

Le chat noir était somnolent... et s'effondra soudainement, son compagnon eut juste le temps de le rattraper.

_* C'est encore un chaton et pourtant il est resté debout jusqu'à l'évanouissement... *_

Le mouton retira ses fausses oreilles et on découvrit à la place des oreilles de loup du vrai Dino. Oui, c'était bel et bien Dino, le loup doré.

« … Désolé Kyoya... »

POV Hibari

Dino se tenait au-dessus du chat noir.

« Tu es vivant ? »

Après constatation, il en déduit que oui.

« Il n'est pas complètement conscient... je suppose. »

Il souleva son rival pour l'avoir dans se bras.

« Jour après jour, il commence à m'attaquer une fois qu'il a vu mon visage. Je ne peux même pas lui parler proprement à ce mec têtu. »

Son visage eut une mine réjoui.

« Je ne veux pas juste parler de Reborn. Je veux aussi parler de beaucoup d'autres choses. Je veux... avoir une conversation avec Kyoya. Je ne pas envie de te faire de mal... »

Fin POV Hibari

_* Il a dit quelque chose comme ça, huh... *_

Le chat se réveilla doucement de son long sommeil en sentant une intense source de chaleur. Il se releva et à son grand étonnement, il découvrit Dino le loup doré, qui était allongé à côté de lui encore endormi.

« Et où est le mouton ? Il ne l'a quand même pas mangé... »

Il retrouva une expression normale et sereine.

« … Tu es en retard... c'est déjà le matin. »

_* Hibari les gens ont tendance à mentir. *_

« Parce que tu n'as jamais menti. »

Il se plaça dans ses bras et s'endormit progressivement.

« Quand tu te réveilleras, j'écouterais ce que tu as à dire... »

Plusieurs mois plus tard dans le village d'Hibari. Celui-ci battait tous les gens qu'il rencontrait sans raison apparente. Dino accourra à la maison de Kyoya en ayant apprit la nouvelle par Haru et Kyoko.

POV Dino

« Il utilise tout ce qu'il a sous la main, c'est étrange ! Tsuna-san le dit aussi !

- C'est comme si il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains. »

_* Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec son corps... *_

Il arriva enfin chez lui et ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

« Kyoya !

- … Quoi ? »

Le chat noir était prostré sur son lit et jeta un regard glacial plein de mépris à l'égard du loup.

« « Quoi ? » Tu dis... Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi ? Chercher la bagarre avec tout ceux que tu vois...

- Pas vraiment... Je suis juste vraiment en rogne alors je vais tous les mordre à mort. »

Il se leva et attrapa le col du maillot de Dino et lui offrit un regard provoquant.

« Heey, allons-nous battre.

- !

- Ngh... ! »

Cependant, le chat s'était presque évanoui dans les bras du loup doré après avoir parlé.

« Hey ! Tu es vraiment chaud ! Tu ne te sens pas bien, n'est-ce pas ! Pour le moment, allonge-toi...

- Ah ! Ahh ! »

En essayant de coucher Hibari sur son lit, il avait accidentellement touché sa queue. Ce simple contact avait fait s'affaler le chat noir, les joues rouges pivoines.

« Eh ? H... hey ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ahh ! Ah... ! Non... Ce n'est pas... Je me sens bien mais un peu bizarre.

- Ne me dis pas que... »

_* C'est la saison des amours ! La racine de la queue par la taille est une zone érogène du chat. Il ne doit même pas avoir un an. C'est encore un enfant, non ? Et il en est déjà à la saison des amours ! *_

Hibari était encore sur son lit et dans le même état d'excitation.

« Ahh... aah ah... »

Dino palpa la queue de son ami.

« Hnn !

- Hngh ! … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est rien... désolé, c'est une chose d'adulte... »

Le loup se tenait le ventre pour cacher le fait qu'il avait eu une érection.

« Oh c'est vrai, tu vis depuis plus longtemps que moi, n'est-ce pas... ? Alors tu dois bien savoir comment soigner ça.

- … Ouais, je sais.

- Alors, apprends-moi. C'est irritant, mon corps entier se sent bizarre. »

_* Oh mon dieu, me testerais-tu ? M'offrir une pareille occasion. C'est trop cruel. Si je le touche maintenant, pour l'instant, ça va être réciproque. Et avant cela, je suis un loup. Serait-ce correct de l'attaquer ? *_

Hibari lui tapota la tête.

« Hey ? »

Dino recouvrit ses esprits et il s'approcha de sa bouche mais sans trop d'empressement. Il colla ses lèvres à celles de son chaton préféré dans un mouvement de tendresse. Il se retira ensuite pour lécher ses lèvres qu'il déroba de nouveau dans un baiser moins profond. Le chat noir subit la chose sans se poser de questions.

« … Quoi ?

- Je vais te faire te sentir mieux alors détends-toi.

- Hnn... »

Il plaça la tête de Kyoya contre son épaule et un de ses bras par dessus son cou. Pendant que le chat noir était dans cette position, le loup toucha la racine de sa queue.

« Nn... Hngh...

- Je ferais cela jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes...

- Jusqu'à ce que je me calme... ?

- Hm ? Ouais, éventuellement . »

_* Si je couche avec un enfant qui ne sait même pas ce qu'un baiser veut dire. Ça ne voudra rien dire. *_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Hibari arrivait à retrouver sa tranquillité.

« Sans aucun doute, je ne suis plus énervé...

- Hm tu vois ? Regarde. »

Le loup doré passa sa main sous le menton de Kyoya pour le grattouiller.

« Cette sensation est agréable... »

Il lui donna un baiser dans ses cheveux sombres semblable aux grottes obscures du fin fond des forêts.

_* Je t'enseignerais ce qu'est aimer, jusqu'à ce tu commences à m'aimer en retour... Alors, je vais devoir restreindre mes envies... *_

« Dépêche-toi de devenir adulte.

- Je deviendrais adulte quand je le voudrais. »

_* Oh, mon dieu... *_

Personne ne fut autorisé à voir Kyoya pendant un certain temps.

« Non non ! Il ne faut pas entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme ! »

_* Je ne vais montrer à personne quelque chose d'aussi sexy ! *_

10 ans plus tard, Le chat noir était devenu adulte.

« Les fennecs sont des animaux étranges, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je sais pas, comme ils sont à moitié chien et à moitié renard. »

Le chat regarda tout de suite le loup qui compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« … Non... C'est impossible tu sais ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, nous pourrions en être capable.

- Je serais heureux si nous pouvions mais on ne peut pas nier le fait que nous sommes chat et loup, nous sommes également deux hommes !

- J'ai des aptitudes différentes d'un chat normal.

- Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu veux dormir avec des bébés chats et loups j'espère.

- … Tch ! Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu mens ! »

Kyoya a menti ! Il est vraiment devenu adulte.


End file.
